Charms of Bezel
The Charms of Bezel are six magical talismans that grant the wielder different unique powers and abilities depending on the charms. The final key is the Keystone of Bezel that can increase the Charms' abilities ten times over. Uses Charm of Luck and Probability Grants the wielder supernaturally good luck, literally causing anything and everything to go their way, but only if there was a possibility of it going their way in the first place. It makes all of the possessor's endeavors succeed in a good way. Any opponents that may happen to be nearby suffer from misfortune, however. Charm of Resurrection Allows the wielder to return to life or recover from physical wounds and injuries and regain consciousness if the user is unconscious (after a short amount of time). Charm of Pyrokinesis Grants the wielder powerful pyrokinetic abilities, enabling them to manipulate and generate fire. Charm of Telekinesis Allows the wielder to fly through the air at incredible speeds and also have great telekinetic control and manipulation over multiple objects or people all at once. Charm of Electrokinesis Allows the wielder to create, generate, control, and manipulate all forms of electricity at will. The Keystone of Bezel Increases all of the natural powers, abilities, and skills of the possessor and charms tenfold. bezel luck ov.png|Charm of Luck bezel resurrection ov.png|Charm of Resurrection bezel pyrokinesis ov.png|Charm of Pyrokinesis bezel telekinesis ov.png|Charm of Telekinesis bezel electrokinesis ov.png|Charm of Electrokinesis bezel keystone ov.png|Keystone of Bezel History Background Bezel created the charms a very long time ago, during his quest for magical power. The creation of the charms, along with their destruction and recreation over the ensuing years, softened the veil of reality that separates our dimension from Ledgerdomain. This weakened the barrier between realities enough for other magic-using humans like Hex or Charmcaster or whomever to tap into the power of the Ledgerdomain, as well as eventually letting them enter the other realm.http://ask.fm/DerrickJWyatt/answer/121501869940 Ben 10 The Charms of Bezel first appear in the episode Lucky Girl where Hex plans to use them in combination with the Archamada Book of Spells in a ritual to make himself all powerful. He's initially foiled by Ben Tennyson as XLR8 who in the process steals one of the charms and gives it to Gwen as a gift. It's soon made apparent that the charm grants the wielder supernaturally good luck and Gwen uses it to become the super heroine "Lucky Girl." Later at a "Haunted house" Hex goes on a rampage to lure Gwen in. Although the Charm helps some, it is no miracle worker and Gwen ends up losing on account that she never stood a chance against Hex. Later on, at a Graveyard, Hex attempts a ritual to make him all powerful, but is foiled by the a combination of Gwen and Ben as Four Arms. Later on Gwen admits that with all the charms she'd be unstoppable, but destroys them anyway to keep them out of the wrong hands. Later on in Tough Luck, Gwen finds another of the charms, known as the Keystone of Bezel, at a souvenir stand in Las Vegas. The stone amplifies all of Gwen's abilities ten-fold and she uses it to reclaim her Lucky Girl Persona. Hex joined by his niece Charmcaster comes to steal the stone. Charmcaster succeeds in taking the stone by feigning fear of her uncle and using it Hex performs a ritual to restore the other stones. After a lengthy battle between the two magicians and Ben as Wildvine on his Hoverboard, Ben destroys the recreated stones and seems to drain away Hex and Charmcaster's powers. Gwen keeps the Keystone unaware of the fact that it has retained at least some of its power. Omniverse The Charm of Telekinesis mysteriously reappeared in Mystery, Incorporeal in the possession of Professor Xagliv, by means of an anonymous donor. It soon ended up in Michael Morningstar's hands, being used to draw enough power to bring Ledgerdomain to the main dimension, but when that failed, Gwen (in her Anodite form) managed to regain it, using it to fly through the air at great speeds toward the end of the episode. Future The five Charms of Bezel are seemingly restored and wielded by Gwendolyn. Video Games FusionFall Three Charms, all identical, appear inside the portals in Ship. They seem to be the source of the portals. Appearances Ben 10 *''Lucky Girl '' (first appearance) *''Tough Luck'' *''Ben 10, 000'' (future) *''Ken 10'' (future) Ben 10: Omniverse *''Mystery, Incorporeal'' (first re-appearance, only The Charm of Telekinesis) *''Weapon XI: Part 1'' *''Weapon XI: Part 2'' *''Charm School'' *''Third Time's a Charm'' *''The End of an Era'' (future) References Category:Artifacts Category:Destroyed Category:Items Category:Magic Items Category:Magic